miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Chloé Bourgeois
|age = 13-15 |likes = Ladybug Adrien Getting her way Sushi |dislikes = Marinette Not getting her way Adrien encouraging Marinette Pizza Soup |first = The Bubbler |aliases = ChloShe is called this by Adrien in "The Bubbler" |latest = A Christmas Special |supervillain identity = Antibug |weapons = Yo-yo (as a villain) Sword (as a villain) |abilities = Anti-Charm (as a villain)|gender = Female|occupation = Student}} is Marinette's rival and a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. Her father, André Bourgeois, is the mayor of Paris. In "Antibug", after Ladybug ignores her suggestions on how to beat Vanisher and calls her a liar, she is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes Antibug, a supervillain that is a copy of Ladybug. Appearance Physical appearance Chloé stands at medium height, with honey blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and blue eyes. Civilian attire She wears makeup, including blue eyeshadow, nude lipstick, and light peach-colored blush. For accessories, she has a dark gold chain necklace with a dark gold sphere charm, and she has white rimmed sunglasses on her head. Additionally, she wears a yellow long-sleeved jacket over a white shirt with black stripes around the waist. The rest of her outfit includes white jean capris with a belt that has diamond-shaped studs and white dress shoes with black lining and soles. As Antibug Antibug wears a costume similar to Ladybug's, but with inverted colors. Personality Chloé is spoiled, pretentious, and superficial. She does everything she can to crush and humiliate the other students, especially Marinette.http://imgur.com/a/iU8ip (English translation)https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5Qry0SBvmdNZjBrckwxb1Y4TU0/view?pli=1 Her father being Mayor of Paris and spoiling her all her life, she believes she is the most important person in the world and everyone adores her. She thinks highly of herself and lowly of others, thinking she deserves everything and taking pride in her popular, rich lifestyle. If there is something that she wants, like Adrien's attention or revenge against Marinette, she will do anything, including underhanded actions, to succeed. She steals Marinette's derby hat design in order to humiliate her and impress Adrien and Gabriel Agreste in "Mr. Pigeon", and she threatens Mr. Damocles to punish Alya by calling her father in "Lady Wifi". Her sour attitude comes across openly to whatever and whoever she despises, but she will sometimes pretend to be innocent and emotional to manipulate others, from her father to Adrien. She rarely treats any of her peers respectfully, and she is even bossy and overbearing to her best friend, Sabrina. While being callous and careless to anyone but herself, Chloé is easily scared at danger, often by akumatized villains. Having helped caused some people to be akumatized, Chloé, to her horror and confusion, finds herself their victim for revenge. Despite some of the villains calling her out for her nasty behavior, Chloé disagrees with them, believing she is good. She remains awful most of the time, but occasionally, she shows a bit more kindness, sometimes expressing happiness about Ladybug saving her or expressing it towards Sabrina. She also listens to advice at rare moments, like following Ladybug's suggestion to reconcile with Sabrina in "Antibug". Abilities As a civilian Chloé, having experienced her father in politics for her full life, knows how to cheat, manipulate, fool, and humiliate others for her own personal success. If she has a goal in mind, she will do whatever it takes to achieve it, even if it means sabotaging others and bringing them down. As Antibug AB_lq_S01_(318).png|Antibug attacking with her yo-yo. AB_lq_S01_(419).png|Antibug using Anti-Charm. AB_lq_S01_(421).png|Anti-Charm forming a sword. AB_lq_S01_(423).png|Antibug with her Anti-Charm sword. Antibug has the same abilities as Ladybug, including enhanced strength and agility. She has her own yo-yo, which she prefers to mostly use offensively. Also, like Ladybug having Lucky Charm, she has her own special superpower to summon objects called Anti-Charm. Unlike Lucky Charm, which gives Ladybug random, inherently normal objects, Anti-Charm gives Antibug a weapon, like a large, bulky sword. However, she shares the same time limit to her transformation after using her superpower. Family Relationships Sabrina Raincomprix Sabrina, Chloé's "all-purpose girl," is an important asset for her. Chloé often bosses her around and treats her more like someone inferior to her than an actual friend, not even trusting her with touching her expensive bracelet. If Sabrina succeeds in helping her, Chloé usually takes it as herself having done it and occasionally rewards her with a small gift. If Sabrina fails or acts in a way that Chloé deems incompetent, she harshly reprimands her. According to a butler of Le Grand Paris in "Antibug", the girls often have arguments. Chloé goes as far as ignoring Sabrina after getting embarrassed during an interview. However, after Ladybug suggests that she reconciles with Sabrina, Chloé does so by giving Sabrina a new brooch, and, while trying not to show it, she is happy that they're still friends. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Chloé seems to greatly despise Marinette, treating her cruelly and taking any chance she can to humiliate her. Chloé's bullying of Marinette had been happening for three years before the school year that Marinette gets her Miraculous, and since then, Marinette is more willing to stand up against Chloé, which frustrates Chloé a lot. Marinette's crush on Adrien only worsens things, with Chloé attempting to prevent Marinette from getting together with Adrien and becoming angry when Adrien shows any kind of interest towards Marinette. Chloé hates it whenever Marinette foils her plans, from running for and becoming a class representative and getting a class picture with Juleka, and she will fight back, including underhandedly if it means succeeding against her. While she typically doesn't view Marinette as anything more than a nuisance and a rival, she is aware of Marinette's talent in fashion design; this is why she steals Marinette's derby hat design in an attempt to frame Marinette's hat as being fake and winning the contest. Instead of being open to anyone stealing her bracelet in "Rogercop", Chloé accuses Marinette of being the thief, fully believing only Marinette would do such a thing. The girls are prone to arguing and disagreeing, and Chloé is always clear about her hostility towards Marinette. Regarding Ladybug, however, Chloé is a huge fan, cosplaying as her and wanting to take a selfie with her. While not originally thinking highly of the new superheroes after their debut, her stance on them, particularly Ladybug, changes after Ladybug saves her from getting killed in "Stoneheart". Unlike with most people, Chloé shows genuine appreciation towards Ladybug, and she's always thankful for her saving her in any situation. She is prone to complaining about Ladybug and to Ladybug, though, like being upset that her room was ruined in "The Evillustrator" and frustrated that it took so long for her and Cat Noir to rescue her in "Kung Food". In "Antibug", Chloé's admiration for Ladybug is shattered when the superheroine doesn't listen to her correct advice on how to beat Vanisher and calls her a liar. Chloé is so offended by the insult that she gets akumatized and, as Antibug, she's filled with the desire to destroy her former idol. At the end of the episode, though, Ladybug apologizes to Chloé, causing Chloé to go back to being a fan again. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Chloé, who is friends with Adrien, knew him before he started attending her school and currently has a huge crush on him. She is always showering him with affection. She attempts to get his attention as much as possible, pushing Marinette out of the way to tell him a happy birthday and forcing him to slow dance with her at his birthday party. Although desiring him, she can still be carelessly rude towards him, like snatching Alix's watch from his hands to look at it. She takes advantage of every chance she gets to be with him, the only one out of her classmates to be happy about the Bubbler forcing them to party while she moves in on Adrien. She gets jealous of any girl fawning over him and goes out of her way to show them that he is hers, as seen in "Dark Cupid" when she makes a group of his fangirls cry when she shows them a huge picture of him signed by himself. Unlike with Ladybug, Chloé isn't a big fan of Cat Noir. When Cat Noir is with her after Ladybug leaves in "The Evillustrator", she ropes him into helping her with her science project due to Marinette and Sabrina being nowhere nearby to do the work for her. As Antibug, she repeatedly calls Ladybug out on being powerless without Cat Noir, to which they always reply that they're a team. Also, when she ties him up to his staff to bait Ladybug, she offers him to work with her. Instead, he declines by saying that he'd never follow a pale copy, much to her chagrin. André Bourgeois If Chloé wants anything, she knows she can get it from her father, who spoils her immensely. Anyone that disagrees with her or upsets her will pay for it when she either pleads for her father's assistance or threatens to let him know about the situation. If things don't go her way or something awful happens, she'll throw a tantrum and call for him. Sometimes, she has to agree with a point of his, like him making sure she knows not to jump to conclusions again like they previously did in "Rogercop" and reminding her to be nice to Marinette because it's Christmas in "A Christmas Special". Alya Césaire Alya doesn't annoy Chloé as much as Marinette does, but Chloé dislikes her and often clashes with her in arguments and disagreements. In "Ladybug & Cat Noir", Chloé first meets Alya on the first day of collège, and she is enraged when Alya fights her back for being mean to Marinette. They butt heads again the next day in "Stoneheart" after Chloé insults Ivan, Chloé thinking Alya is acting "high and mighty" from getting footage of the superhero battle by saying her comment towards Ivan was heartless. Chloé has no qualms about mistreating Alya if she believes the situation calls for it, forcing Mr. Damocles to suspend her for taking a picture of her and her locker in "Lady Wifi". Not knowing that Alya is Lady Wifi, Chloé is horrified when Lady Wifi comes after her because she thinks Chloé is Ladybug. However, in "The Evillustrator", despite their lack of fondness towards each other, Chloé allows Alya to interview her for the Ladyblog. Nino Lahiffe Despite knowing that Adrien and Nino are best friends, Chloé doesn't treat Nino with any sort of kindness. But when he is the Bubbler and throwing a party for Adrien, she has the courage to come up to him and ask him to put on slow dance music, with the intention of dancing with Adrien. Lê Chiến Kim Chloé sometimes takes advantage of Kim's loyalty to her, like using his support to get Alya punished for spying into her locker in "Lady Wifi". However, she does not reciprocate his feelings for her, finding his attempt to confess his love for her in "Dark Cupid" hilarious when it fails and sending a photo of him failing his attempt to all her contacts while rejecting him. Additionally, she threatens to reveal his fear of spiders if he tries to run for class representative, only caring that she wins. Alix Kubdel Chloé seems to not dislike Alix more than any other of her classmates. She views her as being poor and not having anything of value, saying in "Timebreaker" about Alix's watch that "If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless." Nathaniel Kurtzberg Like as she is with the rest of her class, Chloé is disrespectful and rude towards Nathaniel. She takes his sketchbook off the floor from him and tears out the pages with him and Marinette, which is later shown with her having drawn over Marinette. After he becomes the Evillustrator, he attempts to attack Chloé for humiliating him, even calling her out as the real villain, which Chloé denies and doesn't understand. Mylène Haprèle In "Horrificator", when Mylène fails to stay in character during the making of a horror movie, Chloé makes fun of her, causing the former to run away in tears. She doesn't care that she hurt Mylène's feelings, calling her lame and quickly taking up her place as the leading actress without any concern for her. Ivan Bruel Chloé likes to ridicule Ivan for his size and appearance. She comments he doesn't need a mask to look scary and laughs about it with Sabrina in "Horrificator", and she notes, "Once a monster, always a monster" after his first akumatization in "Stoneheart". In "Horrificator", though, she gets angry when Ivan calls her lame for upsetting Mylène. Rose Lavillant As with most of her peers, Chloé does not treat Rose well. In "Princess Fragrance", Chloé makes fun of the smell of Rose's perfume when she spritzes it on a letter she wrote to Prince Ali. Later in that episode, when Rose politely asks Chloé to give her letter to Prince Ali, Chloé laughs at her, rips the letter into pieces, and leaves Rose crying on the ground. In "The Notebook", Chloé jeers at Rose's notebook, saying that it's not important, but she is foiled when Marinette, Alya, and Juleka lift Rose's spirit through kindness. Juleka Couffaine Chloé does not seem to have a particular dislike for Juleka, but she will not hesitate to get her out of the way to get what she wants. In the episode "Reflekta", Chloé has Sabrina lock Juleka in the school bathroom so she can be next to Adrien in their class' photo. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * Chloé's surname "Bourgeois" is a French term used to describe a member of the middle class within France. ** The fact that she looks down on people who aren't as popular or rich as her is a reference to this. * The name Chloé stems from both ancient Greek and biblical origins. In Greek, the name is closely related to the goddess Demeter and represents fertility and fresh blooming. In the Christian bible, the name means "green herb." * In earlier concept art of Chloé, she wears a purple vest with a diamond pattern around the waist, a white long-sleeve shirt, and blue jeans. She also doesn't have her hair in a ponytail.https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/757503403736064001 ** Also, in one concept art, she is watching a model show with Marinette and Alya, suggesting that she may have been friends with them in an earlier concept. ** A later concept art design for Chloé included a white cardigan with a black edge, white shorts with black stripes, and high white boots with black edges and soles.Image from the 2014 Licensing Show Video. * Originally, Chloé and Sabrina were supposed to be in a trio with Alix, which was a reference to the main trio (Sam, Clover, and Alex) in ''Totally Spies!''https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/674293643944067072 * Chloé's character description on the official Miraculous Ladybug website states that she is Marinette's "greatest frenemy."http://www.miraculousladybug.com/ * Chloé was the only friend Adrien had before he started attending public school. * She likes to order sushi and she hates pizza, as noted in "Princess Fragrance". ** She also dislikes soup, as she states in "Kung Food". * She has been directly or indirectly responsible for making many of the characters vulnerable enough for Hawk Moth to akumatize them, being related to Alya's, Kim's, Alix's, Nathaniel's, Roger Raincomprix's, Mylène's, Rose's, Wang Cheng's, Juleka's, and Sabrina's akumatizations. ** She also almost causes Ivan's second akumatization in "Stoneheart", but Marinette prevented it by cheering him up. * She appears as Antibug in the theme song animatic.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAYE2FW9aKs&feature=youtu.be * Like Copycat with Adrien, she is a copy of one of the main superheroes. However, her appearance and superpower, Anti-Charm, are the opposite of Ladybug's. * It is hinted that Chloé is left-handed when she writes, most noticeably in the episode "Antibug". * A lot more information about Chloé, like her backstory, will be learned in the future.https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/796808815379447808 ru:Хлоя Буржуа es:Chloé Bourgeois pl:Chloé Bourgeois fr:Chloé Bourgeois pt-br:Chloé Bourgeois ko:클로이_부르주아 de:Chloé Bourgeois Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Akumatized villains